The new and improved Scully
by xfileslover
Summary: can a song that scully hears over the radio be the awnswers to the questions of her life, or will it just get her into trouble?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored while I wrote this so if it makes no since, I'm terribly sorry

I don't own the x-files or the song "single" by Natasha Bedengfield. I'm borrowing then for a while…

Scully was getting tired of all the losers her mother and brother kept setting her up with. They all had some kind of military background, and even though she loved her family she was far from becoming like them. She didn't want to be a military wife and have to move around all the time, doing that through out her lifetime was enough. She was done with men. Not forever but for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey scully I have a question for you, and it's a serious question so answer it truthfully okay?" Mulder said as he walked up behind scully and laid his hands on her shoulders.

Scully looked up, "okay Mulder I'm listening."

"Would you rather stay single for the rest of your life or get married?"

Scully's mind was yelling at her, get married; have a family get out of this dungeon. But her heart said something different. Single. You run your own life, you're in control. She sat there thinking about what she would do but was brought back into the world when Mulder cleared his throat.

"I would have to say single. If I got married then there is no telling what I might miss. Like if I had married Johnny Dieppe right after high school I wouldn't have met you Mulder."

"You were gunna get married?" Mulder asked out of sheer disbelief.

Scully nodded and continued on with her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night…scully's apartment.

Why did I tell him single? I wanted a family but I don't want a family. Mulder has me hooked with his quest and I don't feel the need to want to be anywhere else but with him.

My life has evolved around him for the past six years and I just cant leave. Its as though he has me in a hypnotic state, in which he controls my thoughts and emotions.

She was rudely pulled from her thoughts by the phone. She let the machine pick it up.

"Dana its mom. Do you remember Buddy Turner? Well he is single and looking for someone and I mentioned you and he wants to see you some time so call me when you get this honey. I love you."

Great another man. I wont do it. If I go out on another date its gunna be with whom I want it to be with. And that was that.

After watching t for two hours she got up and turned on the radio. She flipped through until she heard a very nice beat.

Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

_Chorus:_  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence   
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right

Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood

_Chorus_

Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way it's my way   
Eh I like it this way

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant.

As soon as it was over scully got on the computer and looked up the song. She fell in love with it; it described everything she wanted in her life. She couldn't get it out of her head. After finding the song she downloaded it to her desktop. Then downloaded it onto her new phone. She listened to it a total of three times before she decided to go to bed.

"Tomorrow is that start of a new life for this agent." With that she faded away into the land of dreams and desires.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this was meant to be a short story but I guess since I left ya'll hanging I'm gunna turn it in to a chapter story. So here goes nothing…

Scully's alarm went off at 6:15 in the morning giving her an extra hour before she had to be in at work. Normally she would just grab any suit but today she was single. Independent. Making a statement. She pushed all of her suits back to revel a wardrobe she hadn't actually wore in ages. She flipped through a variety of shirts but stopped on a half sleeve silk button down cyan colored shirt. Next she went to her skirts. They were mostly normal looking straight black skirts. Until she came across a birthday present from her sister. It was s tight fitted black skirt that had a little flair at the bottom.

"Perfect"

Laying the clothes on her bed she bent down to look for her new heels that she bought while on vacation in Maine. Once she spotted them she grabbed them and made sure they still fit. She slipped the never worn black shoes over her creamy colored foot. They were her tallest heels, a stiletto that would always be remembered. She laced them up and was surprised that they fit her better now than they did when she bought them.

She walked towards her bathroom and started the hot water, opting to take a shower since it would be quicker. After spending 10 minutes making sure her legs were silky smooth and she was squeaky clean.

She let her hair dry naturally, which left curls that framed her face and brought out her features a little more. She got dressed added a little "oomph" to her hair and started on her make-up. Normally she just wore shadow and mascara. This time she did the works, but she pulled it off and it looked professional while giving her a slight edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 7:57 agent scully walked through the doors of the FBI building. She was making her way towards the elevator when a new girl from VCU came up to her.

"Agent scully is that you, oh my you look gorgeous. You have to let me borrow that shirt sometime its fabulous."

"Thanks Tracy, I wish I could stay and talk but I have to get to the basement." She walked towards the elevator and walked in. three male agents jumped on and they all seemed to be heading in the same direction as her. The basement.

The elevator binged and she walked out with a huge smile on her face. The tree men stuck out there heads to get a look at the beauty walking into the FBI's cold dark unwanted office of Spooky.

Scully walked in and was a little surprised to see that Mulder wasn't in his chair chewing on sunflower seeds and throwing pencils at the ceiling. Since he want there yet she decided that she would take the liberty of taking down the pencils.

After putting her things down she carefully made her way on top of the desk and began takin gthem down. Normally she would also have to use a book to reach but these heels gave her the extra couple of centimeters that she needed.

Agent Mulder walked into his office expecting to see scully typing away but what he was greeted with was so much better. His eyes traveled up her body and when he came to her hair. He was a little confused. There was only one woman that he new that had hair like hers.

"Scully, is that you?" Mulder asked as he walked up behind her.

The voice coming from nowhere scared her and made her jump. She wasn't able to steady herself and she fell backwards. Mulder dropped the file in his hand and was able to catch Scully moments before she would have had official impact. When she looked up Mulder was flabbergasted. Was this scully, yeah it was scully but it was a much more attractive scully.

Oh so this is the red head that they guys were talking about this morning. He chuckled.

"So Mulder you gunna let me up or am I gunna dangle in your arms until you come back to reality?" Scully's voiced lured him out of his haze and he sat her down.

"Scully you look different today. Why?"

She new that hew was going to ask and she didn't want to tell, but she also new he would bug her until she told him so she might as well get it over with now.

"Last night I was listening to the radio and I heard this song and as I was listening it all made since to me. I am a single white attractive female and I need to embrace it and that exactly what I'm going to do. I'm sick of being the one that always has to be professional dress it and act it. So I'm stepping down. I will still play the professional agent but I'm gunna do it my way." With that she sat down and started on the paper work of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

PutOnYourRedShoesAndDanceTheBlues-im glad that you liked it!

RedBrick-thanks, oh and you will just have to wait and see what Mulder does…

**Wells let get on with the story shall we?**

Mulder's pov 

How in the heck am I gunna concentrate with her, the no new and improved scully sitting so close? Close enough for me to look over her every movement.

I shake my head, trying to clear thoughts of her from my head. But I cant my brain wont let me get away. Its processing her, like she would process a case.

Yes get your mind on the case. Remember the dead teenager. No apparent cause of death.

Oh her eyes could melt a man to his grave. All right that's it. I'm getting out of this office for a while.

He abruptly stood up and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the sudden movement scully looked up to see Mulder practically running out of the office.

Maybe he needed a potty break. She chuckled at her own thoughts.

She had been trying to concentrate but she couldn't, the words from that song were permanently etched into her brain. She shook her head whipping away all of the non-work stuff. She was getting ready to get up and check a file when the phone rang.

"Scully"

"Agent scully can I please see you in my office now."

"Do you want agent Mulder sir?"

"No, I grabbed him as he was entering the cafeteria, oh and scully bring up the file that you have been working on."

The line went dead.

She grabbed the folder and once again headed for the elevator.

It was unoccupied, which was good she wasn't really all that fond of elevators when there were people in them.

The door binged.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked to skinners office with a huge smile plastered on her face. She had never really got that much attention. Yeah there were guys around her office that liked her but the population in her fan club just went up. And she really didn't mind. She didn't look at it as being a tease; she saw it as "embracing the woman on the outside."

As she entered skinners office both men stopped talking and watched her to her seat.

"Agents your case Is being passed down to VCU, and your getting a new case. A young couple was found murdered in their apartment and the local PD has asked for our help. So I'm sending you out there, I no that its not a x-file but we haven't had those in a while so I'm giving this case to you." Skinner said as he handed them first class tickets.

"Sir, since when do get to fly first class on a case?" Mulder asked as he looked at them

"We didn't pay for them the sheriff in the town did. He said he new one of you guys and he wanted you both down their ASAP, so take the tickets and go."

Not wanting to get on his nerves they headed out. They walked towards the elevator in silence.

"Hey agent Scully can I talk to you?" came Timothy Hanes voice from one of the lab rooms.

"Sure, give me a second." She waved Mulder off

She walked into the lab and was not only greeted by Timothy but also Pendrell.

"What did you need timothy?" scully asked as she took a seat on the stool next to him.

"I actually have two questions for you, business first." Timothy said as he walked over to the microscope.

"Me and Pendrell have been trying to figure out what this is and we cant see to figure it out do you think you could help before you go on your case?"

Scully walked over to the scope and looked down. There was a marble rock with writing on it. she laughed.

"Guys this is a rock with writing on it and I bet you I could read what it says. Its in French. I just need a computer to translate it."

Pendrell moved away from the computer and let scully sit there. She used the search engine and typed in the words. She raised her eyebrow at what it said.

"Will you join me for dinner"

scully turned around and noticed that Pendrell's face was getting red and timothy had a huge smile on his face. She was confused.

"Alright what's going on here?" she asked eyebrow was still raised.

No one said anything. She gave them the look. And timothy started talking.

"Alright, agent Pendrell asked me to help him find a way to ask you to dinner. He said he was having trouble even talking to you, he said your presence was greater than that of an angel, that I have to agree with. So we sat down and drew out a plan. We went out to Amelia's foreign treasure. Pendrell found the rock, she translated it, then we decided since you were a scientist we could lure you by asking you to help us." He said as he stood behind Pendrell.

Scully got up and walked over to Pendrell. She kissed him in the cheek, "as soon as I get back from this case we will make a date." And she left.

Normally she would have politely turned him down, but she new he liked her and she was willing to give him a chance. Who knows maybe it will work.


	4. Chapter 4

**All right guys here is the forth chapter. I'm glade you guys liking it so far.**

**And on with my story!**

Chapter 4 

As they sat in first class Mulder did some thinking. He can't confront her telling her everything now. She would probably think that he was only in to her cause of her looks. And that wouldn't go by to well. Why did she have to start getting hotter, it wasn't helping his nerves, its not everyday that you find a young beautiful and intelligent woman in one. He couldn't screw this up. Especially after what he heard her, timothy and Pendrell talking about. He wasn't going to give up that easily, Pendrell was going to have to fight.

Scully was reading a book when Mulder started mumbling about Pendrell, she just shrugged it off and continued reading. She wondered who this sheriff was? Hopefully it was someone down to earth. She was getting tired of all of these rude sheriffs that don't want them there.

They were going to Paris, Arkansas. She felt bad for the couple; they were probably innocent and did nothing to their attacker. She was beginning to feel disappointed. When you join the FBI you're supposed to make a difference, and with as many killers and criminals its almost impossible. It's like for every one person they out away five more take their place. It was horrible.

As they were sitting there the plane started jerking violently. People were fasting their seat belts as fast as they cold. Luggage was falling from their respected places. Mulder was buckling his seat belt when he saw a piece of luggage fall from above and land on Scully. Knocking her out.

Mulder quickly lifted here head and laid it back on the headrest. He felt for a pulse just to make sure. She was bleeding from her head. He grabbed a napkin that was left on hid tray and whipped the blood away and held the napkin in place.

He slightly began to tap her cheek to wake her up. He did this for a few seconds and her eyes started to flutter. By that time three stewardesses were gathered around her and telling the other passengers that she was coming to. There seemed to be a sigh of relief that echoed trough the cabin.

Scully finally came to all the way. "My head hurts, what the hell happened?"

"You were hit in the head with some luggage and it knocked you out. But your okay now and you stopped bleeding. And the passengers are glade that you are fine."

Scully looked around to see everyone looking at her, she smiled. Melting a few of the men's hearts that were looking at her.

"Okay, thanks, if you don't mind can I get some Tylenol please?" she asked the nearest lady.

She turned and walked towards the medicine and got out two tablets and grabbed a glass of water. "Here you go miss."

"Thank you." Scully took the pills and laid her head on Mulder's shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

She sleep the rest of the way oblivious of everything going on around her. Even the man that was taking pictures of her so secretly that Mulder didn't even notice, because he was to busy smiling and stroking her hair.

**I no it's a short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reviewing… you guys r reviewing right…**


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to 2shy for all or your great reviews; you're a great help. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short I promise this one will be better. Thank you for all reviews there much appreciated.

Chapter 5

Pendrell sat down at his computer desk and opened his mind. She said yes. The thought hadn't sucked in yet. But would Mulder let me have her. People will probably think that I can do this. I was always so scared to confront her and now that she is changing did I make a mistake? He sat there thinking about it setting his work aside and telling himself he could handle it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder and Scully got off of the plane and headed towards the main gate. There in the crowd was a man with a sign that said "FBI". What a way to get a lot of unwanted attention. They walked up to him but he seemed to be starring at something right behind scully. He turned his head and only say two guys eating.

That was when he realized he was staring at scully.

"Um, excuse me were the FBI agents Mulder and Scully. Are you here to take us to Paris?" Mulder asked taking the attention off of scully.

The man nodded, "yes sheriff Leavenworth sent me to pick you guys up. So follow me please." He turned and made his way towards his car.

That name was really familiar with scully she just couldn't put her finger on it.

They came to a really nice police cruiser, nut it was no ordinary cruiser it was better. It wasn't the same model as all the others it was actually nicer than most cars out today.

The inside was nice to.

"Um what is the sheriffs first name if you don't mind me asking?" came scully's voice from the backseat.

"Its Daniel, Daniel Leavenworth, why?"

"Oh um no reason thank you."

Could it really be him? The man that made my life a living hell in high school. The man that gave me all those horrible nick names. The man who told me no matter how hard I tired I would only amount to be a ugly nerd. Humph, this will show him.

Mulder figured that scully new him, maybe he was a high school crush or a college lover. Mulder was not a happy camper. If this was an old flame than he would have to live with him ogling her too. Great that makes two losers I have to cream in order to get scully. No problem.

It was a long drive to Paris from the airport, but the setting was so beautiful. They would pass through rivers that were so calm it looked as though you could walk on it. the trees and grass were so luscious, compared to all the streets and sidewalks n Washington. They were both glade to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city, even if they were investigating a double homicide.

When they arrived Daniel Leavenworth was waiting for them at the door.

I'm not giving him that pleasure o proving him self-right. Scully thought as Mulder opened her door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I bet you she still has no taste in clothing, big glasses that hide her eyes, and she is probably still a bookworm.

The car pulled up and he could make out her short red hair in the back.

Her partner opened the door for her.

His eyes bulged open and his mouth hit the floor. This isn't the navy brat from high school. This scully is way hotter.

All he could do was stare. What happened to her, its as if she had a total transformation. And whoa Nelly she defiantly filled out. If he had known that she would be this hot he would have asked her to the prom and not her sister.

"hi again Daniel its nice to see you again." Scully said politely even though she wanted to punch his lights out.

"Well well well, if it isn't Red. Its great to see you too, and you look good." He replied, as he looked her over.

"I'm her Partner, Mulder." Mulder stepped in front of scully and shook his head.

"Well if you all will follow me to the back room I will fill you in on the case and hopefully you guys will be able to solve this for us." He led them to a door and let them in.

On the table in front of them were pictures of the crime scene and all the evidence they had collected.

"Has there been an autopsy yet? Scully asked as her picked up a picture of the gruesome crime scene.

"Um, no not yet, but the doctor is scheduled to do it today, in um…about five minutes, in the next building. Why?"

"Oh I want to help, I have a degree in hard science and so normally I'm present during the autopsies if they haven't been performed yet." She said as she started towards the door.

"Well buddy I guess me and you have to go through all this stuff." Mulder said as soon as Scully was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully walked through the door and was greeted by the familiar smell of the morgue. She looked around for a receptionist but didn't see one. She noticed a door that was marked doctor Robinson. She knocked on the door and heard someone say come in.

The office was pretty small and crowded and the man behind the computer was not noticeable until he popped his head out.

"Can I help you" he had never seen this woman before and he wondered if she was lost. No one ever comes into the morgue unless they're dead.

"Yes, I'm agent scully with the FBI and I am here to assist you with your autopsies of the couple, if you don't mind."

"No not at all I was just about to begin, follow me and we will get started. Are you both a medical doctor and a FBI agent?" he asked

"Yes, I was originally supposed to be an MD but then I got recruited to the bureau." Scully said as she grabbed a pair of scrubs.

They each set off, scully took the woman and the doctor took the man.

Two hours later they came to the same exact conclusion. Both people died from 15 stab wounds in the upper chest. Resulting in massive blood loss. There was nothing else wrong with them. But they did figure out what kind of knife it was. It was actually a sword. And scully needed to get back to the police station and get the information to Mulder and Daniel.

**I hope this is a good chapter. I'm running into a writer's block and I'm trying to keep it interesting. I hope its working**!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so far so good. Thanks for your reviews. Love you all Tehe 

**Chapter 6**

Scully walked in the back room to see the cutest thing. Mulder was sleeping, but it was cute. He looked so much younger. He was innocent. That's what scully liked. Every couple of seconds he would twitch, making scully chuckle. Daniel on the other hand looked like a dead monkey. He was leaned sideways over his chair with his mouth hanging open, and he was drooling.

Scully pondered if she wanted to wake the boys up, then a idea hit her and she just couldn't resist. She walked out of the office and asked the nearest deputy if they keep water bottles.

"Yes, there over in the storage room on the fridge ma'am." He said as he gat a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Um…thanks." She walked towards the storage and came back with two water bottle. She new that it would probably wake them up, and she didn't want to get caught so she had to be very careful.

She started with Daniel. She grabbed a napkin and got it wet, she blotted it all over his upper chest. Then she lifted up his arm. Bad mistake, he was STINKY. She plugged her nose and he did the same with his underarms. It looked as though he had been sweating really badly. But her was the fun part.

She new Mulder was a light sleeper so she needed to be extra care full. She laid down on the table and opened the bottle. She started to pour it on him, he never once stirred. No when he got up it will look as though he peed his pants. She new it was childish but she just couldn't resist.

She got up and walked out making sure to slam the door as hard as she could.

She ran over to the deputy and started talking to him. "when they come out, don't tell them that I have been in there okay?"

He deputy nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the door slammed both men jumped out of there seats guns in hand.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked as he re-holstered his gun.

Mulder shrugged, "I wonder what's taking scully so long." He headed for the door. The sheriff right behind him.

The door to the back room opened to revel agent Mulder and the sheriff. Everyone turned and looked at them.

Some people started pointing others laughing. The guys didn't understand. Mulder walked up to scully who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. But she couldn't resist she started laughing uncontrollably.

Mulder turned to look at the sheriff his eyes grew wide. "Dude have you ever heard of deodorant?"

The sheriff looked down and saw the sweat ring, and started to blush. Then as he looked closely at Mulder he too started laughing.

(You would think that Mulder would notice that is pants and boxers were wet)

"What?" Mulder asked as he looked all over himself, and that was when he noticed it. he started bushing. "I…but…um...Scully?"

Mulder saw Scully face it looked as though she was hiding a secret. She just started laughing, unable to get anything out.

"Everyone listen up I did not pee my pants, I would have noticed, someone must have played a cruel and unusual trick on me." He said giving scully a look that said, "I no it was you don't even try to deny it."

This caused Scully to laugh even harder. Mulder had to admit she did look even prettier when she was laughing. It showed off her smile.

The phone rang and everyone tried to be as quiet as possible, thus causing more laughing because about half of the room looked constipated, including Scully.

"There has been another murder."

The whole room became silent. Everyone looked around.

"Its on the same block as the last murders, I think you guys should get down there."

Mulder, Scully, and Daniel jumped into the police cruiser and raced down to the crime scene.

It was horrible. The smell of death was so strong that both of the guys ran out and startedpuking there guts out.

Scully began looking roung. There was so much blood. The victums were both in the bed room. The man was in the bed and the women was on the floor in front of the bed. The once white bed spread was now a crimson color. The floors and walls had so much blood it looked as though the killer kept on attacking them after they were dead. Scully traveled over to the desk. On the desk was a note from the killer. Scully grabbed a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and picked up the note.

"Me four. Pretty FBI women 0. You cab try and try but you will never catch the fly. I sit on the wall. I'm invisible. Haha."

The killer was torturing us, playing a game. This pissed off scully. She wanted to bring these killings to justice. She continued to look around. A minutes later the guys came in, one look at the bodies and the room they ran right back out side. Scully didn't blame them it was worse than most crime scenes they had been to.

She walked into the bathroom; she stopped short upon seeing the bathtub. It was red. She slowly walked closer. Where could it have come from? Carefully she put her hand in the water. It came in contact with something. She slowly pulled it out.

A blood-curling scream came from inside the house. Both Mulder and Daniel ran in the room to see Scully's feet emerging from behind the door.

Tehe I hope you liked this chapter. I guess you would call the ending a cliffhanger. Review please!

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

TEHE I love cliffhangers. Here is the next chapter. Some think the killer is the man from the plane…you may be right, or wrong no one knows. But ME!

**Chapter 7**

Upon seeing scully's feet emerging from behind the door both men ran in. scully was laying face up and she had blood all over her. They quickly went over her and found no wounds; they let out the breaths that they seemed to be holding. That's when Daniel noticed it. Laying farley close was the head of a cat. Daniel nudged Mulder pointing to the cat. Mulder looked as if he was going to puke but her new that if he did he would contaminate the scene and scully, well she would skin him alive.

They were pulled back to Scully as a faint groan escaped her open lips. Her eyes fluttered open. Confused on why she was laying on the ground.

"Help me up you guys I don't like laying on the floor covered in blood." Both men grabbed a hand and helped her up. That's when she saw the cat and it all came flooding back to her. She felt her knees give. Unfamiliar hands caught her. Above her was Daniel.

"Thank you Daniel," she smiled and stood up not catching the fowl expression on Mulder's face.

"I want that taken to the morgue now. And I need some evidence bags." Daniel put on some gloves and picked up the cat.

Scully bean walking around looking to see what else could be used as evidence. She was about to leave when blood on the toilet seat caught her eye. She walked over and lifted up the seat.

She gasped and turned her head. Inside the toilet was the rest of the cat. Mulder walked over at her noise and looked in the toilet. He quickly ran out. Scully was right behind her.

As soon as Scully emerged from the house she had three cops on her asking if she was okay and where all the blood came from. She explained to them what happened and walked away.

She grabbed as many evidence bags she could and walked back in. she put th note in the bag and anything else she could find. Now came the horribly disgusting part. She grabbed the extra large evidence bag and calmly walked towards the toilet. When she got there however the cat was gone. She dropped the evidence bag and quickly went for her gun. Moments before she got to it a pair of hands grabbed her.

She tried to squirm out of the mans grasp but he was too strong.

"Pretty FBI women I think that you should leave this case alone. These people were meant to die. If you don't leave your little friend from the FBI wont ever get to see you again." With that he hit her in the head and she crumpled to the floor. The man jumped out the back window and ran straight into the woods. He didn't want to hit her but he had to keep her from figuring this case out. If she new who he was then everything he had worked for would go down in flames, plus he still had many more victims whose time and place in this world were coming to an end.

Mulder was getting a little impatient waitin for scully, and so was Daniel. So Daniel took it upon himself to go and get her. He walked into the bathroom and saw Scully on the ground again. This time the blood on her was hers. He gently picked her up and ran out side. "Mulder call another ambulance, Scully's been hurt."

Mulder looked up to see a lifeless scully in the arms of another man, he quickly called for an ambulance. Running up to scully he put a finer on her neck, she wasn't breathing.

"Daniel put her down she isn't breathing, we need to do CPR." Daniel laid her down and watched as Mulder bean CPR. The ambulance arrived seconds later.

"She has no pulse." The man stuck his finer to her neck. "There's a faint pulse, we need to stop the bleeding and then she should be fine in a couple of hours. The blood loss is what's messing her up." The other medic grabbed some towels and put them behind scully's head, applying pressure to her wound.

After about 5 minutes scully started to come to. As soon as she opened her eyes she started screaming and flailing all around. Mulder ran up to scully and held her arms down. Daniel did the same with her legs.

"Scully, its Mulder. Calm down your okay. Calm down." Mulder bean stroking her hair.

When she realized it was Mulder she sat up and pulled him in a death grip. "Mulder he told me to give up, he said that my little FBI friend would die." Her tears were uncontrollable.

Mulder picked her up and walked her towards the car. "Scully we have been threatened

before, we just have to catch this man before he kills again.

Scully shook her head, he was right. "I'm gunna take you to the hotel so you can change and then we will continue okay. I will be right back."

Mulder walked over to Daniel, I'm gunna take her to the hotel let her change and we will come back to the station. Oh and thank you, if you hadent gone into save her she may not have been alive." Mulder walked away before he could answer him.

The drive to the hotel was quiet. Mulder was thinking. She always seemed to get hurt when we go on a case. I need to be there more often and watch her back.

"Mulder, I no that you think your never there for me but you are, you cant prevent everything bad that happens to me." Scully said as she looked out the window.

Mulder gave her a bewildered look, how does she do that. "Scully I think that maybe you should be an X-file you always no what I'm thinking." Mulder smiled.

"I already am an X-file Mulder." The smiled faded from his face as he remembered when scully was taken.

They arrived at the hotel and scully got out and Mulder stayed in the car. 19 minutes later scully came out. This time she was wearing a soft yello blouse and a skirt a little bit different than the other. They headed back to the station to figure out the case.

A man stands in the bushes. As scully exits the car he begins to snap photos. And as she exits the hotel he begins taking more. He still wanted more of the mysterious red head beauty.

**I hope you like it! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the station she was once again bombarded, it seemed as if they all new that she had been found knocked out in the bathroom. They continued till they reached the back room.

"Scully what has been going on with you, your more flirty and everything and plus since you have changed you have been getting hurt more frequently?" Mulder asked as they sat down.

"Mulder I told you earlier about why I changed and to this getting hurt more frequently, well its part of the job, and if you don't like my new look then you can leave and I will finish the case with Daniel, he seems to WANT to be around me." Scully said as a matter of fact.

That did it, "scully I could care less I thought that you were the most gorgeous women before you changed. I still think you're beautiful. But now everyone wants you and I'm getting jealous, I don't want him or her around you. Scully even skinner has said stuff about you and he is your boss, you're the talk of the FBI. You're not Mrs. Spooky anymore. People wont associate us with each other it is as if all of the sudden your Miss America and I'm just the innocent bystander that has always loved you." The last words slipped out but her new that he had an affect.

Scully sat there speechless for a moment. She stood up and walked over to Mulder. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She answered the question with a kiss of pure love. And she answered right back with the same passion.

After they broke apart Mulder smiled, "your sweeter than I ever imagined." Thus causing scully to blush.

"Mulder we need to find out what is going on down here." Mulder nodded he new she was right and he too wanted to catch the killer.

"So what happened back there in the bathroom?"

"I'm not sure, I was opening the toilet to get the cat and well he was gone. And then a man came up from behind and told me that we needed to leave before someone gets hurt. Then I felt a sharp pain and I fell down. My guess is he went in and out from the bathroom window."

"Was he wearing gloves?"

"No his hands were cold and wet feeling."

Mulder stood up and opened the door and yelled to the nearest man, "Get some one down there and dust the bedrooms bathroom window NOW."

No one budged. Scully stood up. "Hey can one of you gentlemen go back to the house and dust that bathroom window for prints it could lead us to my attacker and possibly the murderer." About 5 men jumped and headed to the door.

Scully smiled and went and sat down. "Agents we have a man here claming that he saw what happened to the first victims but he said that he would only talk to the mysterious beauty. And we all believe that that woman would be Scully.

They walked down the hallway that led into their interrogation room, Scully walked in and Mulder stayed outside.

The man looked up, she was even more stunning in person than she was in the pictures that he took from a distance.

"Sir, will you explain to me what you saw?" Scully sat across from him.

"Yeah there window was open and I saw some guy on top of the dude and then blood start to hit the window. I heard the lady scream and there was silence. I walked up to the window and looked in there was one on the bed and the floor and everything was covered in blood."

Scully raised her eyebrow.

Why couldn't I have my camera that would have been a beautiful photo of this woman showing her power.

"Alright then why did you wait until now to come forward?"

The man shrugged her shoulders. Scully gave him a look that not even the devil would deny was scary.

"Look I don't like cops and well once I heard the FBI was in town and then I saw you and I figured that if I would talk it would be only with you."

"Sir I no that your lying. You don't live here in town and you boarded the same flight we did one our way here from Washington. I think that you sir are covering for somebody.

The man flew at her knocking her off and landing on top of her. He smelled her hair and ran his hands all over her, "young lady I suggest that you leave this matter alone. Memories shot back into her head, this was the man that hit her in the head. She fought back with everything she had. She took her heel and made an impact with his leg. He rolled over in pain just as Mulder slammed open the door.

"Scully are you okay?" he knelt down beside her and helped her up.

"I'm fine Mulder, arrest this man and hold him on sexually assaulting a agent of the federal government, that alone was 15 years. She new that he would talk sooner or later.

"Mulder I think that that this man is the one from the bathroom."

"Well agent Mulder your partner isn't just a pretty face she is also smart." The deputy led him out of the room.

Mulder took her in his arms and held her there until the sheriff came in.

"we dusted the prints from the window they came back as one of your own."

Okay then well I hope you liked it! Review please 

**With a cherry on top!**


End file.
